1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a gaming system, a gaming machine, and a control method of server capable of changing the minimum bet unit in a gaming machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
In each gaming machine (e.g. slot machine) installed in game facilities such as casino, the minimum unit (cost per game) of game media (e.g. coin and chip) that a player can bet in one game is determined (e.g. Patent Documents 1 to 2). A player bets game media in an amount corresponding to a natural number multiple of the cost per game to play a game executed on that gaming machine. For example, in a game on the gaming machine in which the cost per game is set to 25 cents, a player can bet game media in an amount corresponding to 25 cents, 50 cents, 75 cents, . . . or 25×N (N is a natural number) cents.
The cost per game as above is referred to as “minimum bet unit” or “denomination” in the present description.
Recently, gaming machines in which the minimum bet unit can be changed have been provided (e.g. Patent Documents 3 to 4).